wikisfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Strapp Froggy Ball And The Their Friends
Charlie Strapp Froggy Ball And The Their Friends (Swedish:Kalle Stropp, Grodan Boll och deras vänner) is a 1956 Swedish animated feature film directed by Hasse Funck after an original script by Thomas Funck, using Thomas Funck's already well-established characters. It follows a shorter film made by the same team in 1957, Charlie Strapp and Froggy Ball Rescuers The Chicken. This is the first time since before 1958 where a Kalle Stropp production features voice acting by others than only Thomas Funck himself, only with the exception of children that had participated in other productions as well. Plot Together with two children sits Thomas Funck and writes finished film's title sequence. He starts telling It is early in the morning. A lot of bags clothes children collect eggs in the chicken run. Then they go into the sleeping baker and wake him, and baking the day's bread may come in time. When children later headed out to deliver bread to the customers and the bakery is blank, Charlie Strapp there with Froggy Ball, Sheet-Niklas (Tin-Can Harry), The Fox (Phil The Fox) and The Parrot (Polly The Parrot). They are like small insects in the large bakery. But this is Sheet-Niklas (Tin-Can Harry) cure. He pronounces a magic formula, and immediately shrinks the bakery so that the small friends can work freely in it. They will namely baking a cake to woo Guards who is four years old. Without the bathers notice something sneaking two Chimney sweep into the bakery and steal Sheet-Niklas (Tin-Can Harry)' propeller that he wears on his back. Then they disappear. Sheet-Niklas (Tin-Can Harry) detects loss when it's time to whip cream, and becomes very sad. Shortly thereafter give Chimney sweep announced. They have taken care of the propeller, they say. And now they disappear forever. They'll just turn off the lights first. The wind blows and the electric light goes out. Chimney sweep will Charlie Strapps meadow, where they find an egg the cracks, drains and then hiding in. In the meadow will Charlie Strapp, Froggy Ball, Sheet-Niklas (Tin-Can Harry), The Fox (Phil The Fox) and The Parrot (Polly The Parrot). The Fox (Phil The Fox) carrying the freshly baked cake. Here they meet the female who complains of an egg stolen from the chicken coop. Charlie Strapp retrieves a magnifying glass and start scouting and soon finds the egg, the hustler's hiding place. The hen gets the egg back. While the female sleeps succeed, however, Chimney sweep escape, and then adds, they also seized on the cake, "guarded" by the equally sleeping The Fox (Phil The Fox). Chimney sweep discovered, but they get to the beach, jumping into the water and disappearing with their booty. Now Charlie Strapp an idea. An old boot, he builds and friends a submarine that brings them to the opposite shore. There, they hunt in a secret passage that they follow, guided by voles. Time ends at Old Man Forgetful and The Old Woman Remember that offers a ride in his car the plate-Niklas incidentally recognize as her aunt. Soon, however, stop the car. Gasoline is ending. Donald Strap and his friends will continue on foot. Chimney sweep has left clear traces that they follow. They come to a tower, and the tracks continue up the tower wall. They climb up and taken captive and bound by Chimney sweep. But now comes the rescue in the form of guard parade. The captain sounds to roll out a gun and threatening to fire a pea unless Chimney sweep freeing their prisoners. A moment later, Charlie Strapp and his friends freed, and Sheet-Niklas (Tin-Can Harry) regains its propeller. The Fox (Phil The Fox) has saved the cake. And Froggy Ball gets the conciliatory impulse to Chimney sweep may not be so mean anyway only they can wash themselves. Guard parade's birthday is celebrated with cake and singing into a toy store. Charlie Strapp and his friends is of course there as well Chimney sweep, cleansed and dressed for a party. End good, everything good, says Froggy Ball. See Also * Charlie Strapp and Froggy Ball Rescuers The Chicken * Charlie Strapp and Froggy Ball Flying High * Peter-No-Tail (1981) * Peter-No-Tail in America (1985) * Agaton Sax and the Royal Gardens Feast (1976 film) Production In the early 1956s, Charlie Strapp and Froggy Ball were frequently featured in various Swedish radio series during the summers. When listening to one of these Per Stenbeck got the idea of making an animated film about them and contacted Thomas Funck. Together they discussed the desirable appearances of the characters and settings. The project was to be produced by Per Stenbeck's own recently started animation studio, Cinemation Industries, where also his brother Hasse Funck worked as a background artist. Around Christmas 1956 a short film was released, but already a year prior to that, they had begun working on a script for a feature-length film. In 1956 they started the process of making it, using a budget of 13 million SEK. Reception The general Swedish reception was positive, with more or less a critical consensus claiming that it stood out as the winner among the films competing over a similar target audience, being released around the same time as The Red Balloon, The Aristocats and Circus Angel. The playful style and rich ideas were complimented, and the poetic background art by Per Stenbeck was particularly praised. Dagens Nyheter claimed that although it might lack the virtuosity of Disney's films, it is to its credit that it also lacks their sentimentality and delight for violence. And further, that it is "pretty sophisticated when it allows the sportively drawn characters to appear against a backdrop of aquarelle soft nature poetry, signed by Hasse Funck." About The Movie The Film Was Preceded By A 30 Minutes Short Film, Charlie Strapp and Froggy Ball Rescuers The Chicken, Which Had Gone Up in Theaters 1957. 1958 Was Charlie Strapp Froggy Ball And The Their Friends One Of The Contributions Of Berlin International Film Festival, And The Same Year Received The Merit Award Cannes Film Festival. The Director Per Stenbeck Was Assigned A Further Guldbagge Awards is inserted "Cheerful interpreting Thomas Funcks Storybook World in Charlie Strapp Froggy Ball And The Their Friends". External links Category:Swedish children's films Category:Swedish animated films Category:1956 films Category:Films based on radio series Category:Swedish films